Madison
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: She is marked with a symbol of the Anoited One. She can save you. Find her,boys.Save herShe is your sister.  This is the last thin John Winchster said as he soul was freed.Yup,it's a sister fic.R


_She is marked with a symbol of the Anoited One. She can save you. She is your sister. Find her,boys. Save Her_

* * *

V 

" So where exactly are we supposed to find this girl?" Dean asks

" The address for the orpahange is Pennslavania(sp,sorry).And she isn't some girl she's our sister,Dean" I say.

Sure,we don'tt no anything about her and this possibly be a trap but we couldn't have leave it alone. The demon revealed to Dean( while I was dead) that we have a sister with great and terrible power.Then,Dad's ghost told us to go back home and we found a letter about our fathering another child in1990-our sister.So that's how we got here. We in the beginning didn't want to go but reports of dead parents got him to go. So we're on two cases: finding our sister and killing the demon that is killing parents.

" How much farther,' Dean ask

" About a mile. Do we have a plan? We can't just go up to her and say" hi our dead father told us you're our sister.Can we look at the demonic tatoo on arm" I doubt she's gonna believe that.And she's probably adopted by now." I say

I'm begiinning to doubt even more seeing as Dad didn't give us any information and demons tend to lie as we pull up to Our Lady of Lords Orphanage.

I get out of the Impala but Dean doesn't

" Come on Dean." I say

" You go ahead Sammy,I'll stay right here." He says. I walk up to the front door and knock.

Suddenly,a Nun comes out of the front door.A very vute Nun. She's walks over to us. Dean quickly gets out of the car.

" Thank you God." He whipsers. I slap him the back of the head.

" I am Sister Agnes. Can I help you?" She says looking from Dean to me

" Yes, we're looking for a a girl by the last name of Leals." She looks down.

" I'm sorry but I can't give out information on total strangers.You will have to see Mother Superior for that." She leads up the stairs as children run up and down them.

" Mother Superior will see you know." She leads us in. An older nun,sits at a desk,gestures to some seats. We take them.

"I understand you are looking for a girl by the last name of Leals." She says pulling out some files

" That's correct."Dean says

" And who are you exactly?" She asks

" We're with the FBI .We've come because of the murders." I lie

" I see.Terribly tragic.I'm sorry boys, The only female child on file with that last name was adopted before I came here. "

" Do you have a photo of her,or an address?" I ask

" Or a first name?" Dean asks smartly

" I'm sorry I've no photo but we have an address on file. Her name is Madison Leals and she now lives on Prescott Street.About a mile up from here." She says standing up

" Thank you Mother." I say

" Of course." She says showing us out.

We get in the car

" Okay,that was a little too easy.She didn't even flinch when we mention the murders and she gave up the address way too easily." I say

" You think she's got something to do with the murders?" Dean ask

" I don't know. But maybe Madison Leals does." I say as we pull up a small house complete with a picket fence.

* * *

" Wow this is right out of _Pleasantville_." I say sarcastically. I ring the doorbell.

A middle-aged man opens the door.

" Can I help you?" He grumbles

" Um,we're looking for Madison Leals." I say

" Who are you? What do you want with my daughter?" He asks

" Frank? Frank who is it?" A woman comes to the door

" Some police are looking for Madison." He says

" Oh no,what happened? Is this about the fires?" She asks scaredly. A little boy pokes his head through his parents sides

" Ooooh,Maddie's in trouble." He says

"Tommy get back in the house this instant before I whip your tail!" Frank orders

" No,No,No We're investigating the murders of four adults in this area.We just want to ask her some questions." Dean says

"She's isn't here. She usually stays after school.The high school is two miles up." The mothrer say

"Thank you for your-" The door slams shut

" Time." I finish

" Well,that was pleasant." Dean says as we pull up the high school.

" So our sister's a little pyro.Nothing we haven't faced before." Dean say,walking up to the main office

" Let's just find her,okay?" I say turning around only to have a beautiful black teen knock into me and fall down.

" Oh god,I am so sorry. Are you okay?" She says picking herself off the ground.

" Yeah,no harm done. Hey,do you no where we could find the prinicpal's office." I say

' Yeah.It's behind you." She says,pointing. Her sleeve lifts up and a tatoo is revealed on her arm._ She is marked with a symbol of the Anoited One. She can save you. She is your sister. Find her,boys. _

Dean notices it too. But she runs down the hallway before we can say anything.

" Sammy, I think we just found our sister." Dean says

Before I can say another word,the main office door opens and a young woman comes out.

" May I help you? " She says

" Um, we are with the Adoption agency. we're looking for some information about a student." Dean lies

" I'm Lisa Hartmen,head guidance consuelor. What student?" She asks as we follow her to her office

" Um, Madison Leals." Dean says.

" Well then you've come to the right person. Madison is my advisee. What about her/" She asks, a little suspioculy

" Um,we would just like to know more about her.For our records." I say

" Well, she was adopted by The Leals Family when she was born.The nuns found her on their doorstep.Nothing about her biological mother is known. I have a file here that says she fathered by a John Winchester.But he never came in contact with the Orphanage. She is truly a remarkable student. But then there's the -''

" Fires. We stopped by her house and her parents mention something about fires" I explan

" It's nothing really. I mean there has been five fires in the past year but I don't believe she is the cause of them.The principal wanted to through her out because he believes she's the cause of them" Lisa explains sadly

" Does this prinicpal have any proof of her actually starting the fires?" Dean asks

" Well, no. Except every tme a fire erupts she's there." She says

" Can you tell us anything else?" I say

" She's a quiet girl but she wouldn't hurt any- Lisa is interuppted a loud screetching sound

" What the hell is that?" Dean asks

" The fire on," She standing up and we follow her out towards the smell of smoke.

We find the fire in the girls bathroom.But a large sweaty guy has put it around. In the bathroom is Madison and two other girls.

" What happened?"She asked

" Why don't you ask the freak?" One of the girl says

Madison shoots foward but the large guy grabs her

" That's enough."Lisa says

" I warned you!" He says

" Let go of me! I didn't do it Prinipal Letcherman." She says

" Yes she did Daddy!" I saw her!" The girl says

" She's nothing but a freak. A freaky little freak." The other girl says. Tears roll down Madison's cheeks. She worms out of Letcherman's grip and pushes past me.

" Wait! Madison come back." Lisa calls out

" We'll get her." I say,walking off

" We will?" Dean says

" Yes Dean. I think we should get her before,Idunno,burns down the high school!" I exclaim

" I don;t about this Sammy.I" He says

" She's our sister. And she deserves to know the truth!" I exlcaim

" Dammit,how could Dad this to us? Why didn't he tell us? Why did he lie to us?" Dean walks across the road towards the car

" Dean,Wait!" I rush into the middle of the road

" Sammy,look out!" Dean yells. I turn around to see a car coming straight at me

I brace for the impact but we don't connect. I feel myself being thrown to the side of the road and into the grass

I hear the wheels screech glass breaking.

" Sam! Sam are you okay?" Dean says.

" Yeah,I'm okay." I say.He pulls me up

I look out to road to see the car's windshield comepletely shattered.

"What happened?" I asked

"You were almost killed! " Dean said

" Hey,are you okay man? I didn't see you.Oh god, where's the kid?" The driver asks

" What kid?" I ask

" The kid who pushed you out of the way.She went through windshield! " The driver runs off

" Who pushed me out the way?" I ask

" I did." A voice behind me says

We turn around to see Madison.

She has broken glass all over her and a cut on her face.

" Are you okay?" She asks

" I'm fine thanks to you." I say. She smiles a bit but then clutches her side

" Are you all right? You went through a windshield. Maybe we should take you to a hopsital" I say

" How did you do that?" Dean asks

" I gotta go." She runs away

" Come on.Let's go get our sister." Dean says

We run after her.

" Madison,wait!" I say

" Please,just leave me alone!" She says running faster

" Madison we know what you did back there!" Deans says. She stops and turns back to us

" You do?" She says

" We know about that thing on your arm. That marking" Sam says

" Who are you?" She says

" We're your brothers." Dean says

" Stay the hell away from me!" She yells. A flame erpts from ground

" I didn't mean too. I'm sorry." She runs once again into her house

" Whoa. That was unexcepted." Dean says


End file.
